Can't run Can't hide
by Canius
Summary: Let the hunt begin. The digidestined are prey for an undead assassin, who will stop at nothing to finish the job.
1. The Night LIfe

This is a work fiction based on the show digimon. It may contain yoai (gay), yuri (lesbian), and/or sex between minors. You must (I don't really care if you are but the gov't does so o well) be 18 to read this. If this kind of stuff bothers you, then get out of town!!! I'd like to thank the Infamous BossReo for all his help. Here's the story hope u like it.  
  
The Night Life  
  
Canius sat a round table in a comfortable leather chair. He was growing impatient. An unknown employer had called him in for some sort of job. 'Kept in the dark as usual', he thought. This time it was literal. There was only one light in the whole room that was above the center table. Canius drummed his fingers on the table. It had been over an hour. If it had been any other job, he would have left 59 minutes ago. He would have this employer and cut their face off for making him wait so long. He rested his head on the table and let out a long sigh. The door open suddenly and someone walked in. Canius couldn't see their face it was so dark. "So sorry." he said, "I was attending to matters that required my direct attention." "Yeah whatever." Canius said, "Do you have a job for me or not?" "Straight to the point. I like that." the employer said as he pulled a large envelope from his bag. The employer slid it across the table. Canius opened it and removed a photo of 8 children and 8 creatures from it. "Kids?" "Is that a problem?" the employer asked. Canius sighed, "No , it just costs more. Who are they?" "They're called the digidestined. " the employer said. "What do you want me to do?" "Just capture them and bring them back here. If they put up a fight, do want you want. Have some fun." he said. "What are these creatures and what do you want me to do with them?" Canius asked. "They're called digimon, they're controlled by the humans by digivices. They do most of the fighting. Kill them or capture them; your pick." "Are they formidable?" "For you, no." "Okay listen, this is by far the weirdest job I've ever taken, plus we're dealing with kids and weird little digi-thingies, so this is going to run you a pretty penny." Canius told him. "Name it." "500 million US. Cash. All upon completion." "Agreed." Canius sighed again. "Tell me the location." "Now that's the tricky part, you see they're in another world. The digital world." "I knew there was a catch. How do I get there?" "Take this," he slid an electronic device across the table. Canius looked at it. There where 3 buttons DIGITAL, REAL, and RECEIVE. "Digiport," he read aloud, "Digimon, digidestined, digital world, digivices, now a digiport. Your on a little digi- kick aren't you?" His employer laughed and said, "Just a little." "How do I work this thing?" "Push digital to open a tunnel to the digital world and real for the real world. The receive button is for when I contact for updates. Be wary " Canius stood up and stretched his legs. "Gotcha. But how do I contact you?"  
  
"You don't. How long should this take?" "Kids; 3 to 5 days." "Do not underestimate them. They are strong." "Okay, okay. 6 days." Canius pressed the DIGITAL button. A large multi colored tunnel opened in front of him. Canius bared his fangs and looked over at his employer, "See ya' soon!" He walked through the tunnel and it closed behind him. "Good luck." the employer said as he stood and left the room.  
  
The tunnel opened on the other side. In mid air. Canius fell screaming, "SHHIIIITTTT!" A loud crash followed as he hit the ground.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Tai asked. "Hear what, Tai?" Agumon replied. Tai listened again and felt stupid for asking in the first place. "Nothing. Sorry," he said.  
  
Canius looked at his broken arm. The skin was ripped and the bone was sticking out. Blood was running down his arm. "Damnit! Compound fracture of the forearm. I'll have to set it before I can regenerate." He grabbed his wrist. He pushed his arm back in to position, hissing in pain. He held the bone in place with his other hand. He concentrated, "Heal..." he said calmly. A black aura wrapped around his hand and arm. Canius felt the skin, bone, and muscle mending together. He removed his hand and stretched his newly regenerated arm. He stood up, dusted himself off and smelled the air. The air smelled different in this world. The air in the real world reeked of humans; here it smelled of unknown creatures. 'Must be the digimon.' There was a faint human smell but he could get a fix on it. 'I can't track them down in this form,' he thought, "I'll have to go wolfie." He closed his eyes. He envisioned his other form. Hair began to sprout all over his body , his muscles grew, his bones crack and bended, and he grew to be at least 7 foot. He looked over his new form and silently approved. 'Good as always.' he thought. He smelled the air again. This time, he immediately found the direction of the smell. His eyes only saw heat, but he could smell a human a 100 miles away. He bent down on all fours, "Ready or not, humans. Here I come!" and took off into the forest at full speed.  
  
"I hate forests!" Mimi complained. "We've only been walking through it for 2 minutes, Mimi." Matt replied. "But they messes up my hair and my dress. Can't we go around?" she whinnied. "Stop complaining. This is the only way." said Sora. The gang continued walking for about an hour, when they came to a small clearing. A stream ran right through the middle of it. "Okay everybody, it's getting dark and this looks to good to pass up, so let's rest here 'till morning." Tai said. Everyone agreed and began to settle in for the night. "So where do we go now Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai looked over at Agumon and shrugged. "I have no idea and I'm open to any suggestions that anyone has." he replied. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders and said in unison, "I dunno." Tai rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Well let's just get some shut eye and talk it over in the morning." "Sounds good to us." Matt said speaking for Gabumon as well. "Us too." Sora said speaking for her digimon now. "Matt, I'm not tired. Can I stay up?" TK asked his big brother. "I guess just not to late, ok?" Matt replied. "Ok." TK said. "Can I stay up too, Tai?" Kari asked, "PLEEZZ." "Fine by me." Tai said. Matt and Tai looked over at each other. "Youth." they both said. "I'm going to stay up for a while too. I have work to get done." Izzy told them. "And I have to comb out these knots in my hair." Mimi whinnied. "Whatever, see ya in the morning." The ones going to bed said their good nights and nodded off.  
  
Izzy was sitting with his one and only love, his laptop. Slaving away as always. He glanced up for his work to see what everyone else was up to. They were all doing their usual stuff, Mimi was brushing her hair and talking to Palmon; Matt, Tai, Sora, and their respective digimon were all asleep; Kari, TK, Gatomon, Patamon and Tetomon off to the side playing Truth or Dare; Joe and Gomamon were off collecting firewood. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something, but when he turned to look it was gone. He figured he'd been working to long on the laptop and decided to get some sleep.  
  
Canius was close now. He could smell them individually now. 3 female humans and 5 males. The creatures where with them now, each one smelled different. He kept moving forward for about 5 more meters at a slow pace. He looked through some of the bushes. 'Peek-a-boo, I see you,' he thought as he saw them in the clearing. 4 were sleeping, but there were still 4 more wake. Canius didn't notice the fact that one of the digimon was missing. "Keen eyes." he said softly. His eyes changed so that he could now see in color. The 4 that were sleeping were grouped together to tightly to capture them one at a time. He looked at the other 4 that were awake. Two young ones were sitting together talking. One was working intensely on his laptop. Then he was her; sitting alone, her digimon was asleep next to her. 'What an ugly dress.' Canius thought. He thought for a moment, 'I could grab her before she or anyone else could even notice. Then when they split up to look for her little grab them one by one.' He smiled to himself. 'I am a genius!'  
  
Canius silently moved around the clearing. He was right behind her, he drooled in antiquation of the hunt. He moved forward; a twig snapped under his foot. 'SHIT' The digimon sat up quickly, he sank back into the shadows to avoid being seen. "What is it Palmon?" the girl asked. "I thought I heard something...." the creature said. Canius thought quickly. He flashed back to the conversation with the employer. He said they were not formidable. 'Here goes nothing.' Canius stood on all fours and let out a deep throated growl. Both the girl and the digimon stood up quickly. "What was that?!?!" the girl said. The girl was scared. Her fear was making him stronger. He growled again. '1....2.....3' He quickly jumped from bushes landing right on top of the girl. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Sleep." Before she could even scream she was asleep. He stood up. "Mimi!" the plant digimon yelled. Everyone in the clearing looked over in her direction. Kari let out a scream, "It's a werewolf!!!".  
  
"Now look what you did. You woke everyone up." Canius said to Palmon. "What did you do to Mimi?! Poison Ivy!!" Palmon grabbed a large fallen tree and threw it at Canius. He caught it with both hands and broke it in two like a toothpick. "Is that all you've got? If so, you're done for!" He started walking towards her. "Blue Blaster!" "Pepper Breath!" Canius looked in back of him. He moved aside quickly. "My turn! Violent Storm!" 100 mile per hour winds sent the digimon flying into a big tree. They were knocked out instantly. "Gabumon!" a blond haired male yelled. "Agumon!" another male with brown hair yelled. Canius laughed, "You digimon are a joke!" "Poison Ivy!" Vines wrapped around Canius' arms. "What do we have here? A sneak attack perhaps?" Canius flexed his arms and flipped Palmon over top of him, slamming her into the ground. She too was now in the realm of the unconscious. "I have no time for these games!" Canius stood up tall. "Sleep" His eyes grew red and a white aura surrounded him. The aura shot into everyone not already asleep. Within seconds everyone was asleep. He looked around, "My boss was right, you aren't formidable." Canius fell to his knees. 'All my energy is gone. Should have known better than to use my sleep technique on that many people.' He changed back into his vampire form. He stood up and looked at them, 'Won't last long, have to work quick.' He ran back into the forest. He found some good, strong vines and ripped them out of the tree. On his way back, he smelled something in the air. Out of place in a way. He sniffed the air again. 'Sexual pheromones? Must be mating season for digimon." He laughed and walked back to the group still sound asleep. 'Captured in less than 24 hours. Pathetic.' he thought.  
  
To Be Continued Hope u liked it. I know it's kind of long but it was worth it, right? Right? heh...heh. ewww boy. If u have any ideas, requests, feel free to email me at hybrid924@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Lost Souls

This is a work of fiction based on the show digimon. It may contain yoai, yuri, and/or sex between minors. You must (I don't really care if you are but the gov't does so o well) be 18 to read this. If this kind of stuff bothers you, then why did you open it, you dumbass! Hope you like the story.  
  
This is the third chapter. I know, I know, it supposed to be 1,2,3 but a computer glitch sent by second lemon packing and I'm a lazy bastard so I just decided to start the 3rd one. Here's the gist of the 2nd one. Canius ties all the digidestined to trees with vine and has a little chat with Matt who is the first to wake. Canius is then contacted by his employer on the Digiport (I honestly had never seen a 02 episode before I started writing and the this was just a very odd coincidence), and is attacked by Birdramon (who gets her ass kicked!). When Canius finished that little deed he returns to find the digidestined cut free by Izzy. Canius and then digidestined fought a one-sided battle in Canius favor. But Lillymon was able to shoot him in the back of his knee taking the leg with it. While Canius was on the ground the two megas used a combination attack to turn him into Bar-Ba-Que. Now I leave you to read...  
  
Oh by the way, Canius wears a black t-shirt, olive green cargo pants, and keeps a machete in a black leather case hanging from his belt. He also normally keeps the digiport in the right cargo pocket in his shorts. (This comes into play later.)  
  
Lost Souls  
  
"Can some please explain what just happened?" said Joe. "I honestly have no idea," Tai responded. "What about you Izzy, you were awake and cut us loose, thanks for that by the way," Tai was shortly interrupted by everyone thanking Izzy and continued, "did you see anything?" "No, neither did Biyomon. Matt, you were awake when we found you, did he tell you anything?" 'What were Izzy and Biyomon doing that they weren't with the rest of the group?' Matt thought, 'Oh well, it's a good thing they weren't or they'd never had gotten free.' "Nothing useful. All I know is that his name is Canius and he was employed to find us." "Employed? Did he tell you who?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow. "Gee, Tai, don't you think I would have told you that if he did? And it doesn't look like he's going to be telling anyone anything now." "Well, could we please do something with him? The smell is starting to make me sick!" Mimi whined. "Me too, let's move him in to the forest." Sora said. "Sounds good but there's no way I'm touching him." Mimi said rather smugly. "We might not have." Tai said while ran over to the trees where they were tied not so long ago. He grabbed the some the vines that were lying on the ground. "Here," he said as he threw them to Sora, "tie them around his left arm, I'll do the right." Sora bent down and began tying the vine to his charred wrist. She couldn't help but look at his face. His lips or what was left of them, were pulled back into a snarling expression. His nose had been completely ripped off and the side of his face was.; Sora turns her head away and fought off her erg to vomit. "Here, I'll do that Sora." Matt said putting his hand on her shoulder. "No. Thanks. I'm fine." She said with a slight smile. Tai finished tying the other arm while Sora finished her side. "Ready. On three. One, Two, Three!" They pulled his body a good deal away from the clearing. "Okay, that's good." Tai said dropping the vine, Sora doing the same. They returned to their friends. "Now that that's out of the way, lets try and figure out who, or rather, what he was." Izzy said, opening up his computer. "Why? We beat him. End of story." Agumon said. He, Gabumon and Palmon were the only digimon still walking around. The rest were either unconscious and/or half dead. "Cuz I'm willing to bet that he's not going to be the last one that we see." "Oh..." Agumon said felling kind of stupid for asking. "Let's narrow it down," Izzy opened his computer and started typing away, "he's defiantly NOT human." Izzy began to deduce but was interrupted. "And he's no digimon that I've ever seen." Gabumon said. "Okay, then what's left?" Tai asked with a confused look on his face. "Well, we've seen him in two forms. This one," an image of Canius's normal form appeared on the screen, "and this one," another image of Canius in his wolf form appeared next to the other one on the screen. "Hey, that looks like my Weregarurumon form!" Gabumon exclaimed, seeing the picture on the screen. "And the other one has fangs like Myotismon." Gatomon, who was being held in Kari's arms, spoke up with what little strength she had left. "I could never forget those fangs." "Okay, thanks Gatomon, that might be just what were looking for. See, Myotismon was vampire-type digimon and Weregarurumon is a werewolf-type digimon." "Stop right there Izzy, if your going to say what I think you are." Joe interrupted. "Yes, Joe, I believe he is a real, live vampire/werewolf hybrid." Before anyone could even oppose his theory, laughter came from every direction. "Hahahaha!! That's very good! Very good, indeed! Especially, for a child!" Canius bellowed from the shadows in the woods. Tai looked at his digimon, "Agumon!" "Right! Agumon warp digivolve to WARGREYMON!" "Your turn, Gabumon!" Matt yelled. "You got it! Gabumon warp digivolve to METALGARURUMON!" "You couldn't kill me before. What makes you think you can kill me now?" Canius boasted. "Show your face, coward!" Wargreymon yelled into the woods. "As you wish." Kari suddenly felt hot breath that smelled of burnt flesh on her neck. Before she could even turn around, Canius bit into her like a lamb chop. Gatomon fell from her arms; her head hit a rock knocking her unconscious. Gatomon made a small yelp when she hit her head causing everyone to turn, just in time to see Canius's wounds heal by themselves. His severed leg began to grow back, as well. First the bone, the muscle and tendons covered it, and finally the skin. His burnt skin flaked away to reveal a completely undamaged body. Even the holes in his clothes disappeared. Kari began to feel lightheaded, "Tai.." she whispered before passing out. "Kari.." Tai said to himself. "KARI!!!!" He forced his way though the group and ran towards her. Canius looked up at him and removed his teeth from her neck. "Psychic Shot!" Clear energy knocked Tai over. "Kari!" Tai was up in a flash and ran towards him again. "Stop right there! One more step and I'll pull her head clean off! And believe me it's not a pretty sight." Tai stopped in his tracks. "Good boy. Now, as fun as this is, I really must be on my way. I'll be back for the rest of you later." Tai was fuming, "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" "Sorry, I still need some of that tasty blood of hers. But if you're lucky, I'll bring you her carcass." Canius backed up into the woods. "Bastard!" Tai yelled running after him. "Shadow Meld!" Canius and Kari turned completely black and fell into the earth. "See you soon!" Canius laughed from omnipotent position. "Kari!" Tai feel to his knees, tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Damn those kids!" Canius had Kari's body slung over his shoulder. He had been walking for what seemed like hours, not really going anywhere. "Made a mockery of me!" He needed to rest, badly. He set Kari down on the ground and stared at her body. 'What the hell are a bunch of misfit kids doing out here? I really have to ask more questions before taking these weird jobs.' Canius thought to himself. 'I say I find out.' He knelt down next to her and placed his middle and index fingers on her for head. He closed his eyes. "Mind Dive." His two fingers slipped easily into her forehead. Every memory, thought, or emotion Kari had ever felt or had raced though Canius's mind. Something in particular caught his attention. He removed his fingers from her forehead. "The Dark Masters, eh? I might be able to use that to my advantage, somehow." Not really talking to anyone. Kari stirred in her eternal slumber. "She's going to change soon. I better find a spot to stay for the night. She's going to need blood, too. And lots of it." Canius reached into his back pocket and pulled out a collapsible cup. "I knew I had this thing with me for a reason." He smelled the air and was quickly disappointed. "Slim pickings..." There were only 5 life forms in range. Canius shrugged his shoulders and started towards the closest one; a Geckomon hiding in the bushes. Canius reached out quickly and grabbed its neck. "Wha." Geckomon's words were cutoff. "Sorry, I need blood." Canius said as he turned his fingernails to claws.  
  
He returned to Kari with a full cup of blood, most of which was his. He put the lid on it and moved towards the cave he saw earlier. He set Kari's body on the ground and began to pile sticks together for a fire. "Flame Shot!" A small blast of flame ignited the twigs and leafs. The fire crackled and popped as Kari stirred in her sleep. "Uhhhh..." Canius groaned as he sat down on a rock. "I'm getting oooollllldd." Canius propped himself against the rock wall. He looked at Kari and thought of the Change. It was amazing in it's own way. Like the Mind Dive technique it transferred all the information stored in Canius mind and transfer it to Kari. Most of it anyways. She would know absolutely nothing of her new powers; he'd have to train her plus Canius had learned to filter out information in his old age.. Things he alone should know. The only thing that worried him was the fact that she would no longer have a Spirit. Or a soul, as humans liked to put it. Some newly created hybrids would go insane from it. But Kari was strong and she would fine. As a side effect, they become almost pure evil. 'Not that that's a bad thing.' Canius grinned to himself. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" Kari screamed at the top of her lungs from her sleep. "HOLY SHIT!" Canius bolted upright, scared half to life. Canius laughed nervously at himself. 'One of the most powerful creatures on Earth scared by a little girl,' he thought. He heard her bones shift and move; her muscles and skin stretched. Her hair grew long and her clothes were now skin tight to her new body which was now a nice tanned color. "And last but not least." Canius said with a hint of eagerness. Her chest grew making her shirt lift up and expose her flat, tan stomach. "Nice," Canius said starring at her tits and stomach. "36C, if I'm not mistaken." Kari's grew a new set of fangs and the Change was complete. Canius admired her new 16-year-old looking body. "5.4.3.2.1." Canius counted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kari sat up straight, screaming bloody murder. Her mind became flooded with information; languages mainly. French, German, English, Latin, Italian, Greek, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and, Vampiric. Not only that, but a nearly complete history of humankind. In the back of her mind she knew something a bit more important. She was now a hybrid, just like Canius and she loved it. She put her face in her hands and panted heavily, she was exhausted and dying of thirst. "Good evening." He said with a friendly tone. Kari looked at him, "Canius, I need blood." "Ten steps ahead of you," He said, holding out the cup of blood to her. "Thanks," Kari took the cup from Canius. She chugged the blood down in an instant. "Oh, that's good stuff. Now all I need is a good change of clothes." It was true, as sexy as it was, her now skintight clothes were in need of a change. "Okay," Canius said, "Not a problem." Kari gave him a strange look, "I don't know how to break this to you but there aren't very many malls around here." "Not necessary. The will be lesson 1. Deception." Canius stood and cracked his back. "Sounds cool." Kari said sitting cross-legged in front of him like an eager schoolgirl. "Now you are fledgling, so your powers are weak but you should be able to do this." He took off his shirt and reveling his perfect abs and pecs and a set of 4 two-inch thick scars that ran across his mid section. "Nice bod. But I've been taking my own shirt off since is was about 4." "No, smartass! This," Canius closed his eyes, "Dark Delusion!" A shirt suddenly appeared on Canius. Instantly. "Now you try." "FUCKING AWESOME! Can I make any kind of clothes that I want?" Kari asked with anticipation. "I guess. Just envision yourself wearing those clothes and it should happen. Now the Dark Delusion technique has more uses than this but we'll get to those later. Right now work on this." Kari stood and removed all her clothes, she closed her eyes, and "Dark Delusion...." she whispered. She now stood in front of him wearing a sleeveless, black leather top, cut low to show off her cleavage, a pair of skin tight black leather pants, a pair of red leather boots that overlapped the pants and the most interesting part of her ensemble, a black leather cape that had a red anarchy symbol printed on the back. The cape was connected to her black leather gloves, which had metal over the knuckles for extra pain infliction, by a pair of ruby rings and was also connected to her top in the middle by the same kind of ring. The rings' edge seemed to be filed down to razor sharpness. "Dear God, you kids and your black leather. Well, at least it's not that shiny stuff." Canius said shaking his head. "You don't....like.....it?" Kari said, suddenly realizing that she had been standing naked in front of a very hot guy not ten seconds earlier. "You know," she said walking over playfully. "Yeah?" Canius asked. She leaned over, placed her mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I didn't make myself any underwear." She pulled back and kissed him deeply. Canius quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. "Kari, I know the Change has made you.... lustful, shall we say, but I can't do this." Canius said very mellow. "What is it? It's me isn't it? I'm hideous!" Kari said in that way females tend to get like during rejection. "Oh, shut up! Your gorgeous and you know it." Canius said rolling his eyes. "Yeah. I am." Kari replied. "There was someone else that passed away a long time ago. I'm just not quite over her." "Did you love her?" "I mourned her death by her graveside for a thousand days and nights. What do you think?" Canius snapped. He sighed, "Sorry. I'm still a little upset towards her death. Please wander away from that subject." "Okay," Kari said quietly. "But I'm still horny." Canius grunted at her, "After your training tomorrow, we'll find you a mate, how's that sound?" "Like heaven." Kari gave him a sly look. Canius' eyes shifted to he left, "Who's there?" Kari whipped her head to see the shadowy figure emerge. "Just us kittens..." said the figure. "Gatomon?" Kari asked.  
  
Earlier...  
  
Sora sat next to Biyomon her wounds were bad at best. Canius had spared her like but not without breaking a few ribs, and limbs. Luckily for her she had remained unconscious. Sora was the only one that new something about first aid. So she had not one but two digimon to look after, Gatomon being the second. She had been calling out in her sleep for Kari. Kari's loss was felt heavy in all of them. Tai and Agumon had said nothing since the ordeal. Izzy worked on a way to destroy Canius with a ferocity she'd never seen in him before. The rest, excluding Mimi who was still asleep, were in deep mourning. Sora herself had a heavy heart. See glanced back at Izzy, working a hard as ever. "I hope the only way to kill him is to skin him alive." Sora muttered to herself. as if on cue Gatomon screamed a howl in to the night. The digimon shook violently as she screamed. "Oh god Gatomon!" Sora said in terror. She didn't know what to do, Gatomon seemed to be in a sudden amount of pain, but nothing had changed. All of a sudden Gatomon's fur started flashing white to black, black to white. It not stopped flashing finally turned black, as her claws and fang doubled in length. Her eyes opened in a flash their color changed from there natural blue to a deep black. She sat up and looked at her claws, "Cool." she said softly. "Gatomon?" Sora softly asked. Gatomon turned to her and....hissed. She leapt for Sora's throat, but Sora backed away causing Gatomon to catch her check instead. Sora yelped in pain as Gatomon ran into the forest.  
  
Present  
  
"You know that's the second time someone's asked me that," the figure calmly replied. "But Gatomon no longer exists, I am DarkGatomon." Canius grunted again, "That's clever," he muttered sarcastically. "How? Why? When?" Kari babbled. "I don't know, I don't know, and oh yeah, I don't know. All I know is that it feels great. Every cell in my body is surging with power." DarkGatomon retorted. "Looks like we've both undergone some changes." "You like it? I'm glad someone around here appreciates my discerning good taste. My old clothes didn't...fit...any..." Kari trailed off. I her previous haste to remove her clothes she neglected to look at her crest and digivice. She strolled over to wear her old clothes laid and shifted through them to find the object of her search. What she held in her hands was not what she expected to find. Her digivice was now a thin, black, triangle shaped device with a small antenna jutting out of one corner and weirdest of all, her crest had become a piece of pure black crystal, that had the crest of light carved in it. "Cool." Kari said, slipping the "crest" around her neck and attached the "digivice" to her waistline. "I wonder if you can still digivolve." Canius once again grunted in disapproval, "More digi." Totally disregarding Canius remark, "Only one way to know." DarkGatomon responded. "DarkGatomon digivolve to FALLENANGEWOMON!" What stood before Kari and Canius now was for lack of a better word a demon. An exquisitely good looking demon but a demon nonetheless. Her wings were raven black, which stood out against her bone white skin, she only a thin strip of black leather across her sizeable tits, barely covering the nipples, which T-ed off and ran down to cover her pussy. The only other clothing she wore was the black gloves tipped in razor sharp claws and her knee high black boots. Her ace remained unchanged except for the fact that her helmet was gone and her eyes were the same shade of black as in her DarkGatomon form. Canius rubbed his temples, "God give me the strength to deal with these fools." "Ohh, aren't we hot to trot?" Kari mocked playfully. "Jealous?" FallenAngewomon jested. "Depends if I get to play with that fire." Kari said inching closer in a very sexy manner. "Depends if I get to play with that sexy new body of yours." said FallenAngewomon inching towards Kari at the same pace. "Of course." Kari slipped a hand around FallenAngewomon waist and leaned in for a deep passionate... Canius cleared his throat quite loudly, "Excuse me but I was planning to get some shut eye right about now so would you mind holding it off 'till tomorrow morning?" "DEAR GOD! I can't have sex with you! I can't have sex with FallenAngewomon! Why don't I just lay down and die!?!" Kari replied quite enraged. "Yeah Canius don't be such a stiff." FallenAngewomon chimed in "I've been a stiff for a very, very, very, long time and I you want to keep pushing your luck I'll show you once again what I've learned in that span of time, agreed?" Canius said calmly. "Yes." FallenAngewomon being successfully beaten back. Canius moved from his sitting rock to the rock floor, "Good. Now if I were you Kari, I'd get some rest cuz your training is going to bring you to Hell in back and it starts when that sun goes down tomorrow." Kari felt like a three-ton weight had been placed on her shoulders. "Sweet dreams." Canius sing-songed as he closed his eyes.  
  
To be continued Hope u liked it. I know it's kind of long but it was worth it, right? Right? heh...heh. Ewww boy. If u have any ideas, requests, feel free to email me at hybrid924@hotmail.com. Thanks for  
  
reading. 


	3. In Training

This is a work of fiction based on the show digimon. It may contain yoai, yuri, and/or sex between minors. You must (I don't really care if you are but the gov't does so o well) be 18 to read this. If this kind of stuff bothers you, then why did you open it, you dumbass! Hope you like the story.  
  
By the way, be sure to read my new series, Nocturnal Types starring Canius.  
  
In Training  
  
The sun drifts below the horizon....  
  
Canius awaken from his sleep with a jolt, as he does every morning. Or evening rather. He sits up and rubs his face. "And so begins another day." Canius mutters. He stands and walks to Kari's sleeping form on the hard rock floor. He nudges her with his foot, "Hey, get up." "Only...before...Tai..." Kari mumbles in her sleep. Canius gives her a weird look and notices that FallenAngewomon had converted back to her DarkGatomon form sometime in the night. She now was curled up in a ball on Kari's stomach, purring loudly. "RISE AND FUCKING SHINE, SWEETCHEECKS!" Canius bellows through the entire cave, somewhere a small animal skitters away from the noise. Needless to say Kari was a little jostled by the waking. She showed her appreciation by screaming loudly, followed by a long string of curses, "Jesus Christ, Canius! Couldn't you have been a little more subtle?" "Tried it," Canius said squatting to his haunches, "Didn't work. You just mumbled something about your brother and didn't move. You ready for your training?" "Yeah I guess. Where do we start?" "Try standing up." "Har har har. Very funny." Kari rose to her feet and dusted herself off. "Let's go, fledgling." The two hiked to the entrance of the cave with DarkGatomon following in line. Canius found it odd that the defiant feline hadn't said two words since her rude awaking. Not even a word about the action Canius had taken to awaken them. 'Oh, well. Silence is golden.' Canius thought, smiling to himself. They walked a little ways into the forest when they reached the top. "Okay continuing lesson 1. The Dark Delusion technique is used from everything from changing ones appearance to, as you've experienced, creating clothing. This technique is based on the principle of self-envisionment. Observe," Canius closed his eyes, "Dark Delusion." Canius was instantly someone else, an older man. He was taller with a receding hairline, gray beard, fairly muscular build and relatively large hands. He wore a very well cut Armani suit which faded in to nothing as Canius became himself again an instant later. "Deceiving your enemy is a worth while tactic, but it takes time to develop the skill. Sometimes it's the only way to survive a situation. Now I doubt you'll be able to do it but try to change your form. There is no shame if you fail." Canius crossed his arms and watched. DarkGatomon sat behind him on a fallen tree, enjoying the show. "Okay, here goes nothing." Kari closed her eyes. "Dark Delusion." Kari became Kari, or rather, Kari in her former self. A short, young girl with a yellow shirt, whistle, and pink pants. She looked up at Canius, her eyes open now, and gave her a raspberry. 'Impressive. She's only been Changed for a matter of hours and she can already use the Dark Delusion to the second tier. Her power could someday rival mine at this rate. But not for a few millennia at least.' Canius thought smugly. "Yahoo! Go Kari! Up yours, Canius." DarkGatomon cheered from the log, clapping all the while. Canius turn his head and shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. "Excellent, Kari. I am very pleased." Canius did not divulge the information of her unheard of progress. "Then again, you are of my bloodline now so I expected no less." "Yeah, well, I'm just that good." As she said returning to her prior form, giving him a wink in the process. "Hey Canius, why do we have to say the same of the attack? I mean wouldn't that just warn your opponent?" Kari asked. "Good question. I don't know. It's been that way since time began. Personally, I believe it's a way of tipping the scale to make for an even fight. Some kind of poetic fairness or something. But that brings use to our second lesson. Auras." "Huh?" Kari said. "Auras are the second way of your opponent telling what is coming for their hide. Now some auras can be used as a protective device, while others are weapons themselves. But each attack has its own aura." He held out his forearm. "Observe," A green aura wrapped around his arm, "Earth. Earth attacks are fairly weak but sometimes useful." A white aura appeared, "White can mean either your Sleep technique or an ice attack. Ice attacks can be powerful when used correctly." To black, "Dark. The dark attacks are extremely powerful but take centuries to perfect. The only ones you might be able to perform this early is the Shadow Meld or the Shadow Transfer, but we'll get to that in a minute. Now we move on to the special auras." "I'm all tingly with joy," Kari said with sarcasm so heavy you could cut it with a knife. Canius shot her a look as the aura changed to blue but suddenly became as water. "Woah! Cool!" Kari stared in wonder. "Water. The water aura is a protective in nature. It surrounds the body with an actual pocket of water. The water absorbs most to all of the force an attack. Since you don't breathe anymore don't worry about drowning. Now you're going to love this," the aura turned red and became fire. "Let me guess. Fire right?" "Smartass. The fire techniques are basic and powerful. Not only that but the fire aura burns at about 3 million degrees Fahrenheit. The fire stay a fraction of a millimeter off of your body, so no worries for you." The fire extinguished itself and Canius's forearm smoked for a bit. "Any questions?" "Nope," Kari said with a shake of her head. "Good cuz were moving on to lesson 3. Hand to hand combat." "Bought time we got to something interesting," Kari got to her feet, cracked her knuckles and took a fighting stance. "You get the first shot. Show me what you got," Canius said with a grin. "Kee-yah!" Kari leapt forward with a punch to aimed a his head. Canius pushed it aside and delivered a powerful blow to her stomach. Kari gasped for air, despite her not breathing. She almost collapsed but by a miracle remained standing. "Fucker, You never said you were going to hit back!" "Never said I wouldn't either. Now get up, wench! You dead meat if you cant take one blow to the stomach." "What did you call me?" Kari's anger flared. "I said get the fuck up you gutter slut, hoe bag, piece of shit!" "YOUR DEAD, ASSHOLE!" Kari began punching with inhuman speed, fueled by her rage. Canius was blocking every punch, move for move, "Good. Get angry, you hillbilly cunt! Hit me!" Canius pushed one punch aside and delivered a vicious blow to her head. Kari hardly registered it in her bloodlust, "AHHHH!" Her muscles bulged, she began kicking as well. Canius ducked a near hit, "Not bad, slut." "You fucking cocksucker!" Kari's eyes glowed red, as she unleashed an unholy blow to Canius blocking forearm. Snapping it like dry wood. "Excellent!" Canius healed his arm, blocked a kick to his head, and grabbed Kari's ankle in what seemed like the same moment. He pulled Kari up and over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground. Hard. Kari struggled to her hands and knees, tremors of pain running through her body. "Get up." Canius said looming above her, "Get up right now, whelp!" Canius gave her a hard kick to the side. Kari spit up some blood in response. "I said get the fuck up!" Canius reach down to grab Kari by the back of the neck. Kari sprang at his lack of defense and delivers her strongest uppercut to Canius's nuts. Needless to say Canius crippled over in pain, "He-haa!" Kari did a swift move that look more like a high tripping move rather than the kick it was. Canius took the blow to his head and faltered to the side. Now that he was the one on his knees, Canius felt the need to show the pupil her place. He whispered but a single word, "Lizzie..." "Huh?" Kari held a face of bewilderment and a stance of defense, not know what Canius was up to. "ELIZABETH!!!" Almost immediately Canius burst into flames. No, not flame but the flame aura/shield that indicated the upcoming attack. "NNGGAAAHHHH!!" Canius punched the ground several times making a sizeable array of fractures in the ground. "Holy shit." Kari and DarkGatomon said in unison. "DIE!" Canius was up like lighting and delivered a solid blow to Kari's face, the flames charring the delicate skin. Kari stumbled backwards but kept her balance while the skin on her face beginning to heal already. "It's time for lesson 4, power usage! Diablo's Fire!" The fire danced on Canius's fingers and formed a fireball in his hand. He hurled it at her like a professional ball player, the fireball going from baseball to basketball size in a second. Kari dodged last second, rolling to the side. The telltale blue-water aura surrounded her body, "Hydro Blast!" The water aura extended itself outward toward Canius at lightning speed. Canius held his ground as the water evaporated against his shield. Canius donned a huge grin, "Nice try, but the fire and water auras cancel each other out." Canius aura extinguished and instantly turned green, "Vengeful Earth!" The green aura seeped into the ground like sludge. Almost instantly large vines entangled Kari's feet from below. The vines wrapped around her legs and held her like she was imbedded in stone. In the process the vines had absorbed the pocket of water surrounding Kari leaving her defenseless. "Shit! I thought you said earth attacks were weak." Kari struggled futilely. "No, I said fairly weak. Proper usage can produce healthy results. But don't lose your head over it, wait I think you just might." Canius grinned and pulled back his arm for the final blow. Kari had to think quick. What attacks could help her out. Well, Canius used an earth attack to counter her water shield so the fire should burn away her restraints. 'Hell, it's worth a try.' Kari invoked her rage and let the fire burn free. The vines disappeared instantly in her fiery shield. Canius' punch sailed past her head as she ducked and rolled into the shadow of a large tree. "Shadow Meld!" Kari became black as the night itself and fell into the realm of darkness. 'Damn.' Canius thought. 'She shouldn't know how to use that!' "Purest Light!" In an instant the entire forest was turned to day and Kari's shadow form fell away. Kari shielded her eyes and Canius grabbed the opportunity. Five inch claws extended, not from his fingernails, but from the soft fleshy fingertips. The flesh healed instantly around the jagged and deformed claws making them an extension of Canius' hands. He grabbed Kari by the throat and placed two claws on the jugulars on both sides of her windpipe. "Game over." "Yeah, I'd say that, too." Kari smirked as Canius retracted his claws back into his hand and released her throat. "You have to show me how to do that." "No time like the present. Lesson five: transformations and physical enhancement." "Sweet." "Now, while your powers stem from your vampiric side, your ability to change shape stems from the other side. The werewolf side. And it still runs on the principle of self-envisionment, but on a more basic level. Observe." Canius closed his eyes and almost immediately the change began. Think, shaggy fur grew all over his body, his knees reversed directions with a load *POP*, he stood about 7 foot give or take, his face contorted and stretched, as his teeth were pushed out gums by razor sharp replacements. Claws grew, his ears sharpened, and it was done. Canius was the perfect example of a werewolf. He fell to all fours for his comfort. Canius clothes had ripped and fell away during the metamorphosis, but they had disappeared into thin air like smoke. "My turn! My turn! My turn!" Kari jumped up and down, much to Darkgatomon's pleasure. Canius spoke in his new form but it was the deep, half growling she had heard back with the rest... 'Tai....' Kari thought. She shook the thought from her head. 'Forget them. Lousy do-gooders. I'll show them what real power is!' "Go ahead and try it, but be warned it's not a.... fun experience." "Yeah, yeah. Can't enjoy anything around here. No fun transformations, no staying up late, no SEX!" Darkgatomon snickered. "Okay, here goes something!" Kari closed her eyes. Canius was right, it wasn't fun. It fact it hurt. No..it was agony in the flesh. Every bit of hair pushing through skin felt like large needles, the teeth pushing from below felt even worse. Then it happened, her knees reversed. Kari fell to the ground, crying out in pure pain. She rolled to her side and began to cry. The transformation stop from lack of concentration. "Kari..." DarkGatomon sat up, concerned. "I told you so." Canius said "I can't... I can't do it." "Come on, Kari. I know what it feels like the first time but everything hurts the worst the first time. But you can do it." "I j..I...I just CAN'T!" Kari cried Canius couldn't believe he was going to tell her this, but the way he saw Kari all balled up on the forest floor made him think of him as a child still growing into the Age. The way he wished his father would help him, make the pain stop, instead of threatening him with his demise. "Kari, I want you to get angry. As angry as you were before during our fight. If you do you'll feel better. Let the pain fuel your rage, let it be the coal to the fire inside you." Kari mind wandered from the transformation to everything that upset her. from the injustice she'd seen as a digisetined to Canius' insults during the fight, whose meaning was clear now. And did become enraged, and the pain did subside. The transformation began again. Within minutes Kari had completely overcome the pain and now stood as a six and a half foot tall demon. Her clothes had also torn and fallen away, turning to smoke in the process. "Excellent, Kari! I'm quite pleased." Canius smiled the best he could. "Oh my God, this feels so good!" Kari said in the same voice as Canius only slightly higher. "I can feel the strength coursing through my body! I can smell the molecules in the air! And this heat vision is the best!" "Can you make out the shapes of different objects? Try telling where DarkGatomon stops and the tree begins." It took Kari a few minutes but she got the hang of it after a little while, "Okay. I think I've got it know." "Good. Now where going to try a little scent detection," he looked at DarkGatomon, "Go and hid deep in the forest. You have two minutes." "You got it!" DarkGatomon was thrilled to be doing anything right about now. She took off like a shot into the forest. After two minutes of waiting, Canius directed her on how to begin her tracking. After a short while Kari had picked up DarkGatomon scent and was off at full speed. As soon as DarkGatomon ran into the forest Canius pointed something out to Kari. "You see that," Canius ran his finger across a line of heat that the feline had left behind. "That's a heat trial. If you see one of those you know that your quarry isn't far away. They only last for a few seconds. Thirty at max." "Cool." "Okay, her two minutes are up. Go!" Kari bolt in to the forest on all fours, zigzagging in and out of the trees. 'Left. Straight ahead. Wait. Smell the air. That way. Wait, no she crossed her trial over to confuse me. Won't work' She continued her tracking in this manner until she reached what she really was looking for. 'Heat trail! Not far away now.' Kari slowed her pace slightly. The smell kept getting stronger. 'There!' Kari grabbed a tree and pushed as hard as she could. While the tree fell, DarkGatomon leapt from the branches to the ground below. "Kari, I'm so proud!" DarkGatomon beamed. "I didn't think you could do it but, man was I wrong." "Yeah, well, goes to show you that I shouldn't be doubted." Kari wolf- smiled. "To be honest, Kari," Canius stepped from the shadow, reverted back to "human" form. "I also believed you would fail." Kari rolled her eyes, "I'm glad to see that everyone has soooo much faith in me." "Well, you are a fledgling Kari." DarkGatomon replied. "Don't you start with that fledgling stuff too." "Okay, that's enough. Your not done training yet. Time for lesson 6: feeding." "Ooooo..yummy!" Kari smirked. "First I want you to revert back to human form. Don't worry it won't hurt this time." "You got it." Kari closed her eyes and began to change immediately. Canius was right it didn't hurt, but it actually felt good. Really good. She shuttered in pleasure, almost reaching the point of climax. She stood there in the forest, naked with her feminine secretions running down her leg. She brushed back her hair, "Wow..." 'Man, look at those tits!' DarkGatomon was mesmerized. 'I have to get me some of that.' "Akk-hemm...." Canius cleared his throat. "Oh, yes. Clothes." She closes her eyes, "Dark Delusion." Her previous outfit now contoured to her body. 'Damn.' DarkGatomon thought. "Alright, let's get started. Now, this is the only bad thing about being a Hybrid. Since you have to sides you have to feed both or be subject to the Craze. A state of mind from which you will not return. Now, as you imagine your vampire side feeds on blood, but your werewolf side feeds on negative energy. Certain emotions produce this energy: fear, hate, anger, pain, even lust. You can even feed off your own emotions, that why when you became enraged before you became stronger." "And why I didn't feel pain..." "Actually," Canius interrupted, "before you get mislead, I should tell you that was from something different altogether. It stems from your vampiric side, it's called the Fury." "All these terms are confusing." "There's no test on it. Just try and remember some of them, okay?" "No prob," Kari gave him the wink and a gun. Canius sighed, "Thanks. Anyways, the Fury can be a powerful tool but can also consume you. It will eat away at you 'till you become nothing but a blood crazed idiot." "So use it, just don't use it a lot." "Right. Now that's just about all for that lesson. I guess it's time for lesson 7: True combat." "Oh yeah." Kari popped her knuckles. "And I've found the perfect warm up target." "Really? What?" "Those Dark Masters you had so much trouble with when you were human." "Now I'm really excited. Wait... how do you know about the Dark Masters?" "I read your mind." "You what?! Who gave you permission to..." Canius crossed arms, "I did." He glared at her and streaks of yellow radiated out from his pupils for a spilt second. "Oh. Okay." Kari looked down at the ground. "Let's go." Canius turned and began walking. "This puppet creature is he really made of wood?" "Puppetmon. Yeah, he really is." Canius shook his head, "Strange dimension." "Yeah it is." "Hey! I like to call this place home thank you very much!" DarkGatomon piped up. They continued walking until, "Stop. We're here." There in the clearing was a house that was very out of place. They there for a while before Kari broke the silence, "Soooo, do you want to ring the bell or should I?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Puppetmon around on the bed deciding to give the Digi-brats a rest today. He was bored with them anyways. All they did was talk with one another, make googly eyes at each other... 'Stupid kids. I should just destroy them since there not entertaining anymore. Before fun to watch them beg for their lives. Hehehe,' his mental laughter was interrupted by something he would never have expected. Ever. A knock on the front door. "The Hell..." Puppetmon moves to his monitoring systems, "Front door." The front door appeared on the small TV, but the screen appeared normal. No visitor, no digimon, not a creature was stirring. "Must be losing my mind." Puppetmon turned away from the monitor and the knock came again. "Son of a..." Puppetmon ran to front door. "Who's there?" "Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?" a young female voice responded. 'A Digi-punk! How dare they intrude on me!!' Puppetmon fumed.  
  
Begin real time...  
  
Puppetmon yanks open the door and found a little girl in a green outfit holding a bunch of cookies. She had red hair, freckles and could be no more than eight years old. "Hi, would you like to buy some cookies? I have a bunch of Thin Mints but not much else." "Sure, I'll buy some, kid, just as soon as you eat my mallet!!" Puppetmon swung at her with great force. Then, the girl disappeared and a young woman covered in black leather. She stopped mallet with one hand. "My name's not kid, it's Kari." A devastating punch hit Puppetmon directly in the chest, knocking him back into the hallway. "You can't be Kari. Kari's just a little snot!" Puppetmon said picking himself off the floor. "I grew up. By the way, do you like campfires? I hope so because you're going to be one pretty soon." "Like to see you try it." "As you wish." Kari's eyes became covered in flame as did her whole body momentarily. She pointed a finger at Puppetmon, "Pyrokinese!" His shoulder ignited in flames for what appeared to be no reason at all, his wood frame burned like the dry kindling it was. "Ahhhhhh," Puppetmon rolled on the ground and swatted at the flame with his hands, which also became ignited. Kari cackled as he franticly tried to put the flames out and did eventually accomplish the task. "YOU'LL DIE A SLOW DEATH FOR THAT!" Puppetmon bellowed. "Come get some." Kari replied in a very cocky way. She levitated up off the ground and back away from the door into the meadow in front of the house. As offgaurd as Puppetmon was by this display of power, he ran forward after her. He jumped into the air, "Puppet Pummel!" Kari bated the blasts away effortlessly, "That all you got?" Rage caused him to grind his teeth together so hard they spilt, "I'LL SHOW YOU!" Strings flew from his fingers attaching to Kari in various positions, "Gotcha' now!" "Really? Could have fooled me," Kari grabbed a handful of wires, "Rail Driver." Electricity surged threw the wires into Puppetmon's fingers. The intense pain brought him to his knees, twitching from the effect of the power surge. "No fair." Kari cackled, "Oh look how the mighty have fallen. Brought to your knees by a few mild attacks," she yanked on the wire bringing him to her feet. She reached down and grabbed him by the top of the head, "Sorry little man, but you're boring me. Time to die." "How...? How can a lowly human defeat me? A Dark Master!" Kari laughed, "You think I'm a human after that display? You're more insane than I thought." She slid down her fangs, "Rail Driver." Electricity flowed from her fingertips and coursed through Puppetmon's body. He howled in pain as the element racked him with intense amounts of pain. His screams became more intense as small part of his wood body stated on fire and burned away at his being. Kari finally crushed his head in with her fingers, splattering sap-like blood all around and covering her fingers in it. Puppetmon fell to the ground still semi-conscious twisting slightly in whatever pain still lingered in his decimated mind. DarkGatomon and Canius stepped from shadow as Kari stood over her victim. "Quite impressive, Kari. I like your application of the Rail Driver technique. I had not thought of using it that way." "Well, you know true pain infliction is a gift, really. I guess I'm just good like that." "And the way you finished him off," DarkGatomon interrupted, lifting Kari's blood soaked hand to her mouth, "mmmm.... it made me wet just watching it." She licked a small amount of blood from Kari's fingertips as it dissolved into nothing. Canius rolled his eyes and moved toward the house. He sniffs the air. "There are some more digimon in the house. DarkGatomon," he turned to look at her, "you want to do the honors?" "Hell yes." DarkGatomon ran into the house, which was quickly followed by screams of pain and terror. "Kari." "Yeah?" "I want you to smell the air." "Okay. Why?" Canius gave her a stern look. "Alright, alright." Kari did as she was told. It smelled of digimon, digimon blood now the DarkGatomon was at work, and something...weird. It smelled like oranges mixed with week old dead horse meat. Kari pinched her nose closed and reflexively gagged, "My God! What is that?" "Sunrise. Don't worry it only smells like that for.." Canius was interrupted by a torso of a bird looking creature crashing throw a second story window. Some of the creature's entrails snagged on the broken glass. Almost as soon as it hit the ground, it started to dissolve. DarkGatomon appeared in the room where the bird came from, "FORE! Sorry 'bout that. Be down in a sec." She turned to leave but quickly turned back, picked up some gore from the glass with her claws and popped them in her mouth. "Yummy." Again, Canius rolled his eyes. "Like I was saying, for the first week of your Change the sunlight will destroy you. After that you won't even smell the sunrise unless you really want to." "Cool." "Let's get inside before your skin starts to crisp, shall we?" "Yeah, that'd probably be a good thing." They walk into the house; DarkGatomon bounds down the stairs, claws clicking on the wood floors. Canius closes the door behind them, "First things first, we need to make sure no sunlight can enter the bedrooms." "Okay, Me and DarkGatomon can do that." Kari said as she and her pet went upstairs to do their assigned task. "Let's see what there is to eat around here." Canius strolled into the kitchen. There was a small fridge, which only had saw dust in it. Cabinets, which also contained saw dust. As a matter of fact there was nothing BUT saw dust in the entire kitchen. Canius rubbed his temples in order to sooth the building Fury, "This fucking dimension." He decided to go and check on his two companions. He was surprised to find the entire second floor engulfed in darkness. His supernatural eyes cut through it like soft butter, so he walked on to find them. He looked down in every room he passed until one step he took didn't hit floor when it was supposed to. He stopped mid-step and knelt down to look at the floor. Boards and insulation were missing. He shook his head, "They used floor boards to seal up the windows." "Watch your step." Kari said appearing from a room up ahead. "Nice work, Kari." Canius rose to his feet. "Thanks." "But if I fall into one of these holes in the middle of the day, it's your ass, got me?" "Don't be such a hard ass." He gave her a look that almost made her stagger back. "Yeah, I gotcha'" "Okay. Now let's hit the ha cuz tomorrow we take out the rest of these Dark Masters." "Cool." They both took up rooms; Kari and DarkGatomon in one, Canius in another. Kari slept soundly, dreaming of things that would make a grown man blush. Canius could hear her moans through the wall separating their rooms. He hoped it was just dreams and she wasn't doing "stuff" with DarkGatomon. Canius laid in the bed unable to sleep, his battle with Kari had opened memories of his beloved Elizabeth. She had been taken from torn from him long ago but the pain was as real today as it was the second it happened. He doubted he would ever be able to make peace. He still couldn't come within 100 miles of Prague without going into a fit of horrible, murderous rage. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears that boiled up behind them. Canius laid there for a few more minutes before he heard a different female voice from Kari's bedroom moaning and squealing in pleasure. 'FallenAngewomon, I presume,' he thought. Finally, the sandman took hold of his mind and sent him into a deep sleep. His dreams were not pleasant and his sleep was unrestful, but Canius was accustom to it. His tortured mind kept him from enjoying his slumber ever since he could remember. Kari finished her romp with FallenAngewomon and both fell asleep quickly. The house was silent as the sun rose and caressed the sides of the house. Soon after it sets, a game will begin.  
  
To be continued Hope u liked it. I know it's kind of long but it was worth it, right? Right? heh...heh. Ewww boy. If u have any ideas, requests, feel free to email me at hybrid924@hotmail.com. Thanks for  
  
reading. 


End file.
